Une famille
by ewanna
Summary: Pouvoir maudit II (on prend les mêmes et on continue... autre chose) Connaissez-vous Sayu, ma petite shinigami préférée ? Oui ? Parfait ! Non ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous la présenter, ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez la suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure teintée de romance, où entre humour et amitié, les taishos et fukutaisho auront de quoi faire...
1. Plantage du décor

**Auteur** : ewanna  
 **Titre** : Une famille  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, les autres sont issus de mon imagination  
 **Rating** : K+

 **Résumé** : _Pouvoir maudit II (on prend les mêmes et on continue... autre chose)_

 _Connaissez-vous Sayu, ma petite shinigami préférée ?_  
 _Oui ? Parfait ! Non ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous la présenter, ne vous inquiétez pas._  
 _Venez la suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure (où elle souffrira moins, promis ! Quoi que...) teintée de romance, où entre humour et amitié, les taishos et fukutaishos auront de quoi faire. En tout cas, y'en a un qui était loin de se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver !..._  
 _Presque, il n'y aurait pas eu de Hollows qu'on ne l'aurait pas remarqué._

 **Note** : Bonjour,  
Quel plaisir de publier à nouveau et qui plus est sur Bleach ! Je n'avais jamais vu que le dessin animé et voilà que je me suis mise (enfin) à lire le manga. Erreur fatale ! L'envie d'écrire une nouvelle histoire m'a instantanément reprise... Nous y voilà donc. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

 **Plantage du décor ou : Blabla introductif de l'auteur  
(qu'il vous conseille de lire pour ne pas être paumé par la suite)**

Salutations à tous !

Un premier chapitre qui n'en est pas réellement un, puisqu'il a davantage vocation à vous planter le décor. D'où le titre... que je ne me suis pas bien fatiguée à trouver, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné. Bref ! Assurément, ceux qui ont lu « Pouvoir maudit » partent avec un avantage, puisqu'ils connaissent déjà les deux Original Characters qui réapparaissent ici, à savoir : Sayu et Koshikawa (Oui, je sais : je spoile un brin, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça sera la seule fois dans ce chapitre ou même ailleurs). Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie, ou le temps, de faire un détour par « Pouvoir maudit » pour savoir qui ils sont, je vais essayer - j'ai bien écrit _essayer_ \- de vous les présenter.

 **I/** Cette première partie serait donc davantage destinée à ceux qui n'ont pas lu « Pouvoir maudit »... et éventuellement à ceux qui l'ont lu il y a tellement de temps qu'ils ont besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement. Ainsi, dans cette « Famille », vous allez rencontrer :

* **Koshikawa,** un shinigami appartenant à la Troisième division. Un « ancien » qui a un bon niveau (bien que je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir attribué un siège), un camarade apprécié de tous, qui, à la suite d'une mission difficile – voire dramatique – confirmera sa position d'ami fidèle et loyal de Sayu. C'est un personnage secondaire, mais qui trouve toujours son utilité et apparaît finalement assez régulièrement.

* Et **Sayu** , qui n'est ni plus ni moins que l'héroïne de « Pouvoir maudit »... et qui s'apprête à jouer un rôle majeur ici aussi. C'est un personnage attachant, souriant, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, que je tâche de rendre le plus crédible possible. Petite brunette avec ses cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval, elle est originaire du Rukongai, d'un district pas spécialement aisé, où elle vivait avec sa famille d'adoption - sa mère et son petit frère, Ikuo (un champion aux billes) - avant de tenter le concours d'entrée à l'école des shinigamis, où elle fera la connaissance de Hanatarô Yamada, avec qui elle deviendra rapidement amie. Durant ses études, elle croisera également la route de Hisagi Shûhei, lors d'une mémorable visite du Seireitei qui aurait pu se solder par l'extermination d'une classe entière à cause d'un Hollow déchaîné. Le vice-capitaine de la Neuvième division fera alors une démonstration de ses pouvoirs qui, en plus d'avoir sauvé ladite classe et une Sayu admirative, sera à l'origine d'une relation particulière entre les deux intéressés, relation qui évoluera avec le temps, lorsque Sayu intégrera le Gotei 13.

Qu'en est-il du pouvoir de Sayu ?  
Ne supportant pas l'injustice et bien décidée à protéger ceux qui en ont besoin, Sayu se verra confier, à la fin de ses études, _Seigi no Iki_ ( _Souffle de la Justice_ ), un zanpakutô en parfaite adéquation avec son tempérament, dont l'invocation de la forme shikai est : « Tourbillonne, Seigi no Iki ! ». Forme shikai se présentant justement comme « _…_ _un glaive aussi imposant que flamboyant. De sa poignée jaillirent deux fines chaînes argentées dont l'extrémité libre de chacune soutenait une petite balance de la même couleur. Entraînées par les instruments, les chaînes se mirent soudain en rotation autour de la garde, tournant de plus en plus vite, créant un souffle toujours plus puissant qui s'élevait face à l'ennemi visé_. »  
(Oui, rien de tel que quelques copier/coller pour ne rien oublier. Il y en aura d'ailleurs d'autres par la suite)  
Histoire de faire les choses correctement concernant le pouvoir de Sayu, sachez qu'ici, si la demoiselle n'est pas encore à même de maîtriser le pouvoir entier de son zanpakutô (il serait même correct de dire qu'elle en est au stade découverte et qu'elle le subit plus que ce qu'elle l'invoque), suite à diverses malheureuses expériences, une idée somme toute exacte de ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir de Seigi no Iki a pu être exposée.

(Re-copier/coller tirés de « Pouvoir maudit »)  
« _Sous les yeux ébahis de Koshikawa, la puissance de Seigi no Iki conjuguée au reiatsu de Sayu fit jaillir une monstrueuse colonne d'énergie qui fendit l'air et déchira le ciel..._

 _Tout changea pour Sayu. Elle se sentit soudain possédée par un pouvoir mystérieux et inconnu..._

Tout devint flou autour d'elle. Elle reconnaissait le décor mais le perçut différemment. Elle sentit alors une force étrange émaner de son corps pour aller fusionner avec la colonne d'énergie dans laquelle elle se trouvait...  
…

 _Devant Hisagi, s'élevait la colonne d'énergie – cette même colonne qui les avait tant intrigués. Il en  
perçut une force inexplicable, impénétrable. Levant les yeux devant cet énigmatique phénomène, il finit par reconnaître Sayu qui flottait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, au sein-même du pilier d'énergie._

Les yeux clos, Sayu paraissait endormie. Son apparence avait changé. Ses cheveux toujours coiffés en une queue de cheval, étaient détachés et se soulevaient avec grâce au rythme du souffle léger qui vivait à l'intérieur de la colonne. Elle ne portait plus son shihakushô, mais était à présent vêtue d'un long kimono blanc qui, comme ses cheveux, flottait dans les airs en ondulant lentement. Et surtout, Seigi no Iki avait disparu.

Les deux Adjuchas n'avaient eu le temps de rien faire, de rien opposer. Après la dernière détonation, un vent avait soufflé dans leur direction et aux vues de ce que Hisagi avait aperçu, au fur et à mesure que l'air traversa les Hollows, ceux-là se déchirèrent impitoyablement et disparurent dans des cris de douleur atroce.

Hisagi revint brutalement à lui au moment où, sous ses yeux, le pilier énergétique se volatilisa en un éclair. Aucun signe, aucun bruit. Rien n'avait laissé deviner que cette mystérieuse manifestation disparaîtrait avec autant de rapidité.

 _Dans cet espace à nouveau calme, libéré de toute agression, ne restait plus que le corps inerte de Sayu qui flottait dans les airs, porté par un souffle léger qui, délicatement, le ramenait vers le sol.  
La jeune fille avait retrouvé sa tenue habituelle et ses cheveux étaient à nouveau noués. Seigi no Iki était réapparu et se trouvait à présent soigneusement rangé dans son fourreau._ »

Et maintenant, nous pouvons remercier le brave Kurotsuchi taisho qui, une fois de plus, a su mener à bien ses expériences et correctement traduire le pouvoir ultime de Seigi no Iki :

« _Je suis en mesure de t'apprendre que ton pouvoir est de plonger dans les abysses de l'esprit de ceux à qui tu t'attaques et d'en faire resurgir les pires souvenirs – leurs plus grandes frayeurs. Tout ce qu'ils ont commis de mal et qu'ils gardent en eux, bien enfouis tels des secrets, certain qu'ils les ont oublié. La peur...La peur de leurs actes et la peur de la sentence. Rien contre lesquels ils puissent lutter ou se débattre. Faits comme des rats face à ce qui les effraie le plus au monde._

 _N'y a-t-il pas plus beau supplice au monde que de pouvoir torturer mentalement les gens plutôt que d'avoir à employer des armes barbares et grossières ?_

Ton zanpakutô est sous le signe de la justice. Il ne se manifeste jamais aussi puissamment que lorsqu'il se retrouve dans une situation que toi, tu trouves injuste. Tu t'imagines peut-être que ses seuls coups physiques peuvent prétendre à être efficaces dans un combat physique ? Comprends bien une chose : la folie, le regret, le malheur, la tristesse, le désarroi...tout cela est de l'ordre de la mémoire et du psychisme. Et c'est là que ton zanpakutô se démarque des autres et qu'il est le plus dangereux !  
Durant sa libération totale, toutes les vérités lui sont révélées. Toutes !

»

Voilà donc pour le cas de Seigi no Iki, qui doit néanmoins se contenter pour le moment d'être libéré uniquement dans sa forme shikai par sa « partenaire ».

Au niveau de la vie dans le Gotei 13, suite à son souhait, Sayu intégrera la Troisième division où, comme tout le monde, elle subira les taquineries - et manipulations - de son capitaine de l'époque, Ichimaru, qui se montrera toutefois toujours amical et bienveillant envers elle (et ce, évidemment, non sans raisons. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire : celle de « Pouvoir maudit »!). Malgré le fait d'être arrivée dans la division avec un niveau relativement moyen, à force d'entraînements et grâce au pouvoir de son zanpakutô, ainsi qu'au soutien de Kira (qui se montrera à ce propos toujours tant présent et attentionné à son égard qu'il serait permis de se demander si le shinigami n'en était pas secrètement amoureux), Sayu atteindra le poste de quatrième siège.

Pour finir, je vous dirais que Sayu n'est pas une personne dévorée par l'ambition – même si les responsabilités ne l'effraient pas. Elle aime être tranquille, passer du temps avec ses amis. Elle aspire à une vie paisible. Enfin... Aussi paisible que peut l'espérer un shinigami digne et honorable...

Voilà ce qu'il y a savoir sur ces deux-là. Pour les nouveaux arrivants, je terminerai en vous indiquant que deux événements s'étant déroulés dans « Pouvoir maudit » seront cités dans cette histoire. Il s'agit de :  
\- la mission contre les Hollows (chapitres 16 et 17 - trop de choses à synthétiser, désolée) et  
\- l'épisode de la baignade « avec Hisagi » (chapitres 21 et 22 – trop longs aussi, re-désolée), où le contexte affectif sera bien évidemment à retirer pour ne laisser que le cocasse.

 **II/** Revenons maintenant vers les lecteurs de « Pouvoir maudit » que je ne saurais laisser partir à l'aventure, songeant naïvement que tout, depuis la composition des divisions, jusqu'à l'atmosphère affective, sera à l'identique de « Pouvoir maudit ». Parce que non et cent fois non !  
… Ben non, où serait l'intérêt d'une nouvelle histoire, autrement ?  
Je vais donc vous demander maintenant de faire un riquiqui effort d'imagination pour vous mettre dans la nouvelle ambiance. C'est parti !  
(Et là, je réalise que ça va pleuvoir le spoil de « Pouvoir maudit »... mais pas de cette fic, je vous rassure. Vous aurez donc l'obligeance d'oublier qu'un peu plus haut, j'annonçais qu'il n'y aurait qu'un spoil dans ce chapitre. Merci)

Je crois que la principale information est que j'ai ressuscité Sayu (C'est ça, la magie de l'écriture. Z'êtes contents, j'espère !).  
Ici, elle appartient toujours à la Troisième division où elle a conservé son quatrième siège et elle n'est amoureuse de personne. Alors, 'ttention ! Si elle n'est amoureuse de personne, elle n'en a pas moins conservé d'excellents rapports amicaux avec Kira, Hisagi, Koshikawa et Hanatarô... mais c'est tout. Elle a bel et bien vécu avec eux les événements décrits dans « Pouvoir maudit » - comme l'agression de Shimizu, la mission meurtrière ou la tentative ratée de sauvetage d'un chiot dans une certaine rivière - mais ce sont-là des événements qu'il faut désormais appréhender dans une optique amicale et non-plus éventuellement teintée de romantisme.  
… Et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question : oui, elle a également affronté Tôzen qui l'a vaincue, mais pas faite trépasser.

Euh... Eh bien, je crois que c'est tout. Bonne chose. Ah non ! Avant de pouvoir enfin passer aux choses sérieuses - et distrayantes -, vous informer que j'ai pris une petite liberté quant aux pouvoirs supposés de deux vice-capitaines. Pour l'un, j'avoue, c'est entièrement de ma part, mais pour l'autre, il me semble bien que looongtemps après, quelqu'un déclare que je n'étais pas tant dans le faux que ça. Pour savoir de quoi et desquels il s'agit, je vous laisse maintenant aller zieuter les prochains chapitres de cette nouvelle histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

A plus...

* * *

 **Note :** Et comme je ne voulais pas vous laisser sur une introduction, le premier chapitre est juste derrière.


	2. Intronisation

**Note :** Il était annoncé, le voilà ^^ !

* * *

Le macabre complot d'Aizen avait été révélé et celui-ci s'en était allé vers le Hueco Mundo, accompagné d'Ichimaru et Tôzen. Leur trahison avait laissé la Soul Society sonnée. Mais rapidement, il avait fallu réagir afin de continuer à maintenir l'ordre et permettre « l'enterrement des âmes ». Les shinigamis les plus durement affectés furent ceux des divisions concernées. Mais malgré les souffrances – qu'elles soient peine ou colère – il leur avait fallu serrer les dents et faire face à leurs responsabilités. Trois capitaines disparus égalait trois postes d'officier vacants. Qui étaient les plus à même pour remplacer Ichimaru, Aizen et Tôzen ? Spontanément, les regards se tournèrent vers leurs vice-capitaines. Mais Hinamori ne maîtrisait pas encore le bankai et l'attachement qu'elle manifestait toujours pour son ex-capitaine rendaient les choses trop délicates. Il n'en était pas de même pour Kira et Hisagi qui non-seulement maîtrisaient tous deux le bankai de leur zanpakutô, mais avaient à cœur de ramener la sérénité dans leurs divisions. Mais si la nomination d'Hisagi avait fait l'unanimité, celle de Kira avait fait débat au sein du conseil où certains pensaient que l'actuel quatrième siège de la Troisième division serait plus à même de prendre le commandement que son vice-capitaine ! Il fut même rapporté que la proposition fut faite à Sayu... qui la déclina poliment. Non-seulement il était inconcevable pour elle que Kira ne soit pas son prochain capitaine, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer de telles responsabilités avec un pouvoir qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement.

Ainsi, lorsque les choses reprirent sensiblement leur cours, la cérémonie d'intronisation des nouveaux officiers du Gotei 13 eut lieu au sein de la Première division, sous la supervision du commandant-capitaine Yamamoto.

\- Ne sois pas si stressée, Itami-chan. Je reconnais que c'est-là une cérémonie importante, mais c'est aussi une bonne chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Sur quoi Kira adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Sayu.

\- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, fukutaisho. Enfin, je veux dire : taisho, se reprit Sayu.  
\- Bah... Pas encore, Itami-chan, grimaça Kira en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

Ils étaient en route pour la Première division et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils appréhendaient tous deux ce qui les attendait.

* * *

Arrivés au siège de la Première division, on les fit entrer dans un bâtiment jouxtant le corps central et dans lequel ils retrouvèrent Hisagi ainsi que deux autres shinigamis qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait que croiser.

\- Ah... Kira-kun, Itami-chan, les saluant amicalement Hisagi. Il ne manquait plus que vous. Venez, si vous ne les connaissez pas encore, laissez-moi vous présenter Koronami Sengi (un shinigami de grande taille à la longue chevelure rousse) qui sera très prochainement le nouveau capitaine de la Cinquième division...

Koronami salua sobrement Kira et Sayu qui lui rendirent son geste.

\- … Et Koto Suba, qui était jusqu'à présent le troisième siège de la Neuvième division. Il sera bientôt mon vice-capitaine.

De ce que Sayu savait, Kota était un shinigami robuste et endurant, doublé d'une véritable pipelette lorsqu'il était en bonne compagnie. Mais à part cela, leurs divisions n'aidant pas, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de bavarder ensemble. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! En tant que futurs vice-capitaines, ils auraient bientôt de quoi faire connaissance lors des réunions.  
A peine les présentations faites, un shinigami vêtu d'un costume traditionnel vint chercher Kira, Hisagi et Koronami.

\- L'intronisation des capitaines se fait toujours avant celle des vice-capitaines, eut le temps de souffler Kira à Sayu qui blêmit légèrement à l'idée de voir son futur capitaine et Hisagi la laisser seule. Mais ne t'en fais pas : on se retrouve dans peu de temps. Bonne chance !  
\- A vous aussi, taisho...

Sayu aurait bien aimé assister à l'intronisation des capitaines. De même qu'elle aurait aimé que le temps passe plus vite ! Assise dans un coin sur une chaise, regardant Suba faire les cents pas pour tenter de calmer l'anxiété qui commençait à lui déteindre dessus, elle avait l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque enfin, le même shinigami en costume vint les chercher.

\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, leur dit-il respectueusement.

Après avoir échangé un regard inquiet, Suba fit signe à Sayu de passer devant. Galanterie ou manque de courage, toujours est-il que Sayu se retrouva en première ligne lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment central de la Première division où tous les capitaines, accompagnés de leur vice-capitaine (excepté pour Kira et Hisagi), les attendaient alignés, immobiles et solennels. Sayu sentit sa gorge se serrer d'un cran. Instinctivement, elle chercha du regard Kira, qu'elle trouva bientôt entre Soi Fon et Retsu Unohana. Fraîchement vêtu de son haori blanc, il paraissait plus sûr de lui. Il ne fallut alors pas plus qu'un sourire sincère et encourageant de sa part pour redonner confiance à Sayu. D'un pas décidé, elle traversa la longue salle au bout de laquelle les attendait le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto. Un peu en retrait se tenait son vice-capitaine, Sasakibe Chôjirô, deux insignes de vice-capitaine entre les mains.

\- Itami Sayu ! Koto Suba !, s'adressa à eux Yamamoto, d'une voix forte et sévère. Vous avez été désignés par le conseil pour remplir les fonctions de vice-capitaine dans les Treize armées de la Cour ! Vous aurez désormais le devoir d'accompagner votre capitaine dans sa charge et la responsabilité de veiller au maintien de l'ordre et de la cohésion dans votre division. Soyez-en dignes ! Montrez-vous-en fiers !

La gorge de Sayu se serra d'un deuxième cran.

\- Itami Sayu !, la fit sursauter Yamamoto. Approchez.

Sans un mot, Sayu s'exécuta. Sasakibe s'avança alors et tendit respectueusement un insigne de vice-capitaine à Yamamoto qui l'offrit à son tour à Sayu. De deux mains qu'elle n'espéra pas trop tremblantes, elle s'en saisit en remerciant le commandant-capitaine. La même opération eut ensuite lieu avec Suba. Lorsque les échanges de salutations formelles prirent fin, Yamamoto se retira en ordonnant à chacun de regagner sa division pour y accomplir honorablement son devoir de shinigami.  
… Tout en sachant qu'après une telle cérémonie, plutôt que de repartir tranquillement chacun de son côté, tous restaient généralement rassemblés pour entamer des conversations sans fin.  
Hisagi et Kira furent ainsi félicités cordialement par leurs nouveaux confrères et consoeurs – mis à part Kenpachi et Kurotsuchi qui n'avaient que faire de ces « pertes de temps stupides ». Quant à Sayu et Suba, ils eurent droit à des bienvenues nettement plus démonstratives et joyeuses des vice-capitaines déjà en place. Sayu avait déjà pu entrapercevoir l'ambiance qui pouvait régner durant les réunions de vice-capitaines. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle constata qu'avec le temps, rien n'avait changé.

* * *

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent vraiment le lendemain. Dans un premier temps, il fallut prendre possession des lieux mais également établir un nouveau classement de sièges au sein de la Troisième division. Cette fois, ce fut Sayu qui fut chargée de veiller au bon déroulement des combats. C'est avec soulagement que tout se passa bien et que seulement trois ou quatre shinigamis furent envoyés peu de temps à la Quatrième division. Et c'est avec joie que Koshikawa fut classé troisième siège. Sayu n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme lieutenant. Car comme elle s'en était doutée en ayant toujours vu Kira courant dans tous les sens avec une pile de documents sur les bras, les fonctions d'officier offraient certes un admirable statut, mais le travail qu'il fallait fournir en contrepartie était monstrueux ! Organiser les emplois du temps, veiller à ce qu'ils soient respectés, gérer les petits incidents du quotidien - qui faisaient finalement légion -, seconder son capitaine, l'accompagner dans ses déplacements et rédiger tous les soirs son rapport de la journée (quand ce n'était pas plusieurs fois par jour en fonction des situations) était le minimum que Sayu avait à faire. Voilà pourquoi elle eut l'impression d'être en surchauffe dès le troisième jour et qu'elle comprenait aussi beaucoup mieux pourquoi certaines vice-capitaines (dont une en particulier) faisaient leur possible pour réchapper à ces corvées. Et lorsque le travail à la division était terminé, il y en avait encore ailleurs ! Car il n'était pas rare que les officiers aient des réunions ou conseils chacun de leur côté. Et dans la mesure où l'organisation du Gotei avait été récemment modifiée, deux nouvelles furent programmées quelques jours après la prise de fonction des nouveaux officiers.

\- Et n'oublie pas ta réunion, ce soir, Itami-chan, lui rappela à juste titre Kira.  
\- Han ! Elle m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit ! C'est à quelle heure déjà ?, demanda Sayu davantage pour elle-même en commençant à faire voler les feuilles qui se trouvaient sur son bureau.  
\- Dans une demi-heure, répondit Kira. Et calme-toi un peu, Itami-chan, sourit-il. Comprends que tu n'arriveras pas toujours à boucler tes journées. Alors fais de ton mieux et si ton retard devient trop important, dis-le moi. Je tâcherai de t'aider.

S'il était des duos « capitaine/vice-capitaine » où l'ambiance pouvait parfois être électrique (comme dans la Sixième ou Dixième division), en aucun cas on n'aurait pu qualifier l'entente entre Kira et Sayu comme telle. L'un verrait toujours comme un devoir mêlé de bonheur de prendre soin de sa subordonnée et l'autre, comme un devoir mêlé de protection de seconder son capitaine. Car Sayu n'était que trop consciente que certains avaient douté des capacités de Kira à remplir la tâche de capitaine. Alors certes, elle avait senti chez lui un changement notable de comportement - à croire que l'absence d'Ichimaru avait au moins eu le bénéfice de permettre à Kira de s'épanouir -, mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que son capitaine ait honte d'elle ou ne la sente en difficulté. Elle était là pour le seconder et se montrer digne de sa division. Voilà donc pourquoi lorsque Kira offrit gentiment son aide :

\- Alors ça, certainement pas !, s'écria Sayu, faisant sursauter Kira. Vous avez déjà suffisamment à faire, taisho. Je me débrouillerai seule !  
\- Très bien, très bien, temporisa Kira. Fais comme bon te semble, Itami-chan. Mais n'oublie pas que ma porte sera toujours ouverte, d'accord ? Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller : ma réunion débute plus tôt que la tienne. À demain.  
\- À demain, taisho, le salua respectueusement Sayu avant de replonger sans sa paperasse.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard :

\- Excusez-moi, fukutaisho, mais..., commença une voix hésitante qui fut immédiatement stoppée.  
\- Koshikawa-kun, soupira Sayu sans lever les yeux de ses documents. Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'autre, tu peux m'appeler Itami-chan.

Koshikawa se racla la gorge et :

\- Ok, Itami-chan : t'es à la bourre.  
\- Hein ?

Affolée, Sayu fixa l'horloge posée sur son bureau et bondit de sa chaise. Anticipant à merveille, Koshikawa s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte et laissa passer en trombe Sayu qui se voyait déjà en retard à sa première réunion de vice-capitaines.

\- Merci, Koshikawa-kun !, cria-t-elle depuis les escaliers qu'elle dévala. À ce soir ! Préviens-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit !

* * *

Parcourant aussi vite qu'elle put les ruelles qui séparaient sa division de la salle de réunion, Sayu se maudit de ne pas être plus attentive. Quoi de mieux que d'arriver en retard à sa première réunion pour être estampillée de l'ironique titre de « ponctuelle » ? Consultant une dernière fois sa montre une fois arrivée devant la porte de la salle de réunion, Sayu constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait finalement que quelques minutes de retard. Peut-être même qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière... Mais au moment d'entrer, le doute la saisit. Devait-elle frapper ou entrer comme une familière ? C'était bête, elle le savait, mais toutes ces petites choses simples et anecdotiques que les autres maîtrisaient depuis des années étaient nouvelles pour elle. Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Oh là là ! Que de prises de tête... Fort heureusement, un éclair de lucidité la fit reprendre ses esprits. Oui, elle était vraiment stupide de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à toquer une fois et ouvrir la porte dans la foulée. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire plutôt que de perdre le temps qu'elle avait précieusement sauvé en courant pour venir jusque là ! Sauf qu'évidemment, au moment où Sayu s'était enfin décidée, elle entendit un raclement de chaise de l'autre côté de la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre avec une vigueur excessive sur elle, le tout accompagné d'un tonitruant : « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?! ». Et là :

BOUUUM !

\- Aïeuuuuh !  
\- Oh... Déso... Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais encore derrière la porte, toi ?!  
\- Ohé ! Abarai ! J'te signale que tu viens une nouvelle fois de lui péter le nez ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus délicat ?  
\- Hi hi ! Plumeau rouge est un buffle !  
\- La ferme, Yachiru ! Ohé, Matsumoto ! J'te signale que si elle ne passait pas son temps derrière les portes, y'aurait peu de risques qu'elle se les prenne dans la tronche !  
\- Ah là là... Ce que vous pouvez être bruyants, soupira Hinamori en se frayant un passage entre Matsumoto et Renji qui s'en donnaient à présent à cœur joie. Tiens, Itami-san, dit-elle en tendant à Sayu le même morceau de coton imbibé de liquide bleu que lui avait autrefois donné Kira.  
\- A... Arigato, Hinamori-san, la remercia Sayu en appliquant le coton sur son nez qui cessa instantanément de saigner.  
\- Viens, dit ensuite Hinamori en l'invitant à entrer dans la salle de réunion. Et ne t'occupe pas de ceux-là : ils passent leur temps à se chamailler, sourit-elle en désignant Matsumoto et Renji.  
\- Ohé !, cria tout à coup Ômaeda. Vous voyez pas qu'on est tous là et qu'on va pouvoir enfin commencer ! Arrêtez de brayer tous les deux, ou je vais me fâcher !  
\- LA FERME, ÔMAEDA !, ripostèrent d'une même voix Matsumoto et Renji.  
\- T'es qu'un bourrin !, lança Matsumoto.  
\- Dans le genre, j'crois pas que t'aies grand-chose à m'envier, répliqua Renji avec un rictus féroce.  
\- Pardon ?

Là-dessus,Matsumoto écrasa la tête de Renji par terre puis alla prendre place à côté d'Hinamori tout en dégageant ses cheveux d'un geste gracieux de la main hautement contrastant avec sa récente violence.

\- Putain..., grinça Renji en se relevant tout en se frottant le visage. Matsumoto, tu me paieras ça.

Et il alla s'asseoir. Et là, debout dans son coin, ne sachant quoi penser et légèrement effrayée, Sayu se demanda si elle devait aller s'asseoir elle aussi ou...

\- Alors, la nouvelle !, lança Ômaeda. Tu prends racines, ou quoi ?

Aussitôt :

\- Excusez-moi !, répondit Sayu en s'inclinant devant l'assemblée des vice-capitaines, avant de réciter respectueusement : « Je suis Itami Sayu, vice-capitaine de la Troisième division. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que nous travaillerons bien ensemble ».

Sauf que lorsque Sayu se redressa, elle se retrouva face à des têtes d'ahuries – même celle de Suba ! Apparemment, les autres ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle se présente aussi formellement.

\- Ohé ! On sait qui t'es, bordel !, lança Ômaeda avec mauvaise humeur. Tu t'souviens pas qu'on était à la cérémonie d'intronisation, ou quoi ?  
\- La ferme !, répondit Matsumoto. Ce doit être la seule à avoir respecté le protocole, alors fous-lui la paix !

Puis, se tournant vers Sayu :

\- Enchantée, Itami-chan, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.  
\- En-chan-tée, « petite fée », chantonna quant à elle, en guise de bienvenue, Yachiru qui semblait déjà avoir trouvé un surnom à Sayu qui resta aussi stupéfaite que les autres devant cette appellation.  
\- Pe... Petite fée ?, répéta Sayu, incertaine. Euh... Merci, Yachiru-san.  
\- Non, non, répondit Yachiru en remuant la tête, mécontente. C'est Yachiru. Ya-chi-ru. C'est tout.  
\- Ah... D'accord, sourit Sayu.  
\- Petite fée ?, répéta Hinamori en interrogeant Matsumoto du regard. Pourquoi pas ?, sourit-elle. C'est joli.  
\- Plus joli que « face de beignet », en tout cas, glissa Renji.  
\- Et toi, « le plumeau » ! Tu veux qu'on en parle?, répliqua Ômaeda.  
\- Ta gueule ou je te dépoussière, gros tas !  
\- Vas-y un peu pour voir...

Mais un bruyant raclement de gorge réprobateur se fit soudain entendre.

\- Et si nous commencions ?, proposa comme si de rien n'était Nanao en réajustant ses lunettes.

Le caractère autoritaire et froid du vice-capitaine de la Huitième division eut l'avantage de calmer instantanément tout le monde.

\- Bien, quel est l'ordre du jour ?, demanda Hinamori.  
\- Le grand classique, je suppose, soupira d'ennui Matsumoto en prenant appui sur son coude.

Le « grand classique » se révéla être le traitement de points particuliers relatifs à l'organisation des divisions lorsque celle-ci posait problème ou avait à être modifier, ou encore la gestion de difficultés communes ou propre à chacun que l'on tâchait de résoudre ensemble, ou encore d'événements à venir qui étaient sous la responsabilité des vice-capitaines. Dans tous les cas, il y avait le bon de voir que même s'ils appartenaient à différentes divisions, les vice-capitaines étaient relativement soudés (même si des divergences d'opinions, voire de personnalités, ne facilitaient pas toujours les choses). Le moins bon résidait dans le fait que ces réunions apportaient leur lot de travail supplémentaire aux officiers. Mais pour cela, Sayu savait qu'avec le temps, à l'instar de ses collègues, elle s'y ferait.

Moins de deux heures après, la réunion était finie et Sayu n'aspirait plus qu'à aller dormir. Voyant les premiers vice-capitaines partir, elle souhaita une bonne soirée à tout le monde puis prit la direction de la sortie lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Renji.

\- Ohé, Itami !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Euh... Désolé pour le coup de porte, tout à l'heure, s'excusa maladroitement Renji.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien ! Rien du tout !, assura Sayu, gênée, en se frottant machinalement le nez. Si je n'avais pas mis autant de temps à me décider à rentrer, tu...  
\- Quoi ? Tu étais derrière la porte depuis combien de temps ?, la coupa Renji en la regardant de travers.  
\- Bah... J'en sais trop rien, avoua Sayu, encore plus mal à l'aise. J'étais en train de réfléchir à comment me présenter et... Et ce genre de choses peut prendre un certain temps chez moi, sourit-elle nerveusement. Tu comprends ?  
\- Mouais..., fit la moue Renji. T'es une spécialiste de la prise de tête, si j'ai bien compris. C'est ça ?

Sayu savait qu'il était inutile de répondre : elle se sentait écarlate de honte.

\- Bah... T'en fais pas, va !, dit Renji en posant une main encourageante sur son épaule. C'est normal au début d'un peu patauger. Mais avec le temps, on finit tous par prendre nos marques. Alors va droit devant et s'il y a un mur, défonce-le ! Au pire, tu nous demanderas un coup de main pour qu'on s'en occupe avec toi, ok ?

Sayu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise mais profondément reconnaissante.

\- D'accord, Arabai-san !, répondit-elle. Merci beaucoup !

Mais Renji fit soudain une drôle de tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Abarai-kun, ça suffira, répondit simplement Renji.

\- Ah... D'accord. Alors merci, Abarai-kun, dit Sayu avec un joli sourire.

Et il s'avéra rapidement qu'à l'instar de Renji, mis à part les vice-capitaines des Première et Deuxième division qui tenaient à leurs nobles statuts, tout le monde se comporta de manière suffisamment familière avec Sayu pour que les « -san » se transforment en « -chan » ou « -kun ».

* * *

L'univers des officiers était encore autre chose que ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent et même si le travail y était constant, Sayu était ravie d'y appartenir. Sans difficultés, elle avait été « adoptée » par le groupe le plus bruyant de vice-capitaines et le temps passant, ses appréhensions et questionnements quant à sa nouvelle fonction s'étaient dissipés. Sans grande surprise non-plus, elle avait été frappée par la différence d'ambiance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les réunions de vice-capitaines et les conseils de capitaines où la solennité régnait. La première fois qu'elle y accompagna Kira, elle eut l'impression de se retrouver au cœur d'un tribunal. Tout le monde avait l'air si grave... Même Renji et Matsumoto ! Mais là aussi, le temps passant, Sayu s'y ferait.

\- C'est ainsi, Itami-chan, lui confirma un soir Kira en sortant d'un conseil. Les capitaines se doivent d'avoir un comportement exemplaire en tous lieux et toutes situations.  
\- Eh bien... Ca me change des réunions de vice-capitaines...  
\- Ah ça ! Ca n'a effectivement rien à voir, se mit à rire quelqu'un d'autre.

Sayu se retourna et afficha un grand sourire.

\- Hisagi fuku... ! Pardon ! Hisagi taisho ! Bonsoir...

Sayu se sentit devenir pivoine. Appeler un capitaine, « vice-capitaine »... Quelle honte ! Depuis tout ce temps, en plus... Décidément, elle n'en manquait jamais une. Mais loin de se vexer, Hisagi lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bah... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Itami-chan. Même moi, il m'arrive encore de chercher mon brassard de vice-capitaine le matin, en me préparant.

Sayu fut rassurée. Hisagi et Kira étaient deux personnes qui comptaient beaucoup pour elle. Non-seulement ils avaient vécu ensemble de dramatiques événements qui les avaient rapprochés, mais elle avait le sentiment de les avoir toujours connus. Ils étaient un peu comme des tuteurs. Des personnes de confiance qui seraient toujours là pour elle.

\- Alors, Itami-chan, poursuivit Hisagi, comment se passent tes débuts d'officier ?  
\- Bien, taisho ! Ça m'a demandé un petit temps d'adaptation, mais maintenant, tout roule parfaitement.  
\- Tant mieux...

Et là, tout à coup :

\- Ohé, Hisagi ! Profite pas de c'que tu sois devenu capitaine pour draguer les subordonnées des autres !

Sayu vit Hisagi devenir rouge brique et contenir un accès de colère.

\- Abarai-kun... Où est-ce que tu m'as vu draguer quelqu'un, toi ? Je connais Itami-chan depuis suffisamment de temps pour lui demander des nouvelles quand je la vois !  
\- Oh... Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'es devenu tout rouge ?, ricana Matsumoto.

Discrètement, Sayu échangea un regard perplexe avec son capitaine. Connaissant les deux spécimens qui avaient vraisemblablement décidé de taquiner Hisagi, le pauvre n'avait pas fini.

\- Matsumoto..., se contint encore plus Hisagi. Je suis devenu « tout rouge » parce qu'Abarai-kun fait des allusions scabreuses à mon sujet.  
\- Bah... Scabreuses, scabreuses..., répéta Matsumoto en dodelinant de la tête, avant de commencer à énumérer : « Dès que vous vous croisez, vous discutez un temps incalculable vous échangez chaque fois des petits sourires vous allez faire trempette ensem... ».  
\- STOOOOOP !, hurlèrent d'une même voix Sayu et Hisagi – sentant dans la seconde qui suivit le regard des autres officiers encore présents se tourner vers eux.  
\- Bande d'enfoirés, dressa le poing Hisagi. Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je me suis retrouvé avec Itami-chan... comme vous savez et où vous savez ! Alors de recommencez pas à balancer des rumeurs foireuses ou on va encore s'en prendre plein la tête pendant des semaines !

Sur quoi Hisagi lança un regard assassin vers son propre vice-capitaine qui, à l'époque, s'était régalé à colporter la nouvelle qu'Hisagi et Sayu s'étaient faits surprendre en petites tenues au bord d'une rivière, par un chaud et magnifique après-midi. Comprenant parfaitement le message, Suba afficha un sourire crispé et préféra reculer de quelques pas.

\- C'est vrai, vous êtes injustes, déclara Sayu. À vous entendre, on ne peut pas apprécier quelqu'un sans que de suite, ça prenne une tournure gênante ! Hisagi taisho est une personne que je respecte du fond du cœur et je n'aime pas que vous l'embarrassiez comme ça !

Renji et Matsumoto ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Aussi, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Sayu fâchée. Et même s'il n'y avait rien de bien impressionnant, c'était surtout attendrissant.

\- Allez, allez, Itami-chan, sourit Matsumoto. Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Hisagi est habitué, tu sais. Après tout, on a partagé la même salle de réunion pendant de longues années.  
\- 'pas une raison, grogna Sayu.  
\- Ok, c'est bon, dit alors Renji en lui tapotant la tête. On le laisse tranquille, ton « p'tit capitaine ».  
\- Abarai-kun !  
\- Ohé, vous deux !, lança soudain une voix plus froide à l'intention de Matsumoto et Renji. Dois-je vous rappeler que même si vous avez « partagé la même salle de réunion pendant des années », vous vous adressez présentement à un capitaine ?  
\- Oooh ! Taishooo !, s'exclama Matsumoto à l'approche d'Hitsugaya.  
\- Et vous, Hisagi taisho, poursuivit Hitsugaya comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, si je puis me permettre, ne vous laissez pas embarquer par ces deux-là sous prétexte que vous êtes amis.  
\- Ah..., se gratta la tête Hisagi. Merci pour vos conseils, Hitsugaya taisho. Mais ça reste difficile pour moi de me cacher derrière l'argument du « je suis capitaine » pour mettre fin à des discussions dérangeantes.  
\- Comme vous voudrez, soupira Hitsugaya en s'en allant.  
\- Bien, y allons-nous aussi, Itami-chan ?, se fit ensuite – et enfin – entendre Kira.  
\- Euh... Oui, taisho, répondit Sayu en échangeant un dernier sourire fataliste avec Hisagi... avant de tirer la langue à Renji qui lui rendit aussitôt son geste en signe d'au revoir.

* * *

\- Eh bien, eh bien, relança Matsumoto tandis qu'elle regagnait sa division accompagnée de Renji et d'Hisagi (ce dernier avait bien essayé de se soustraire à leur compagnie, mais les deux, une fois Sayu hors de vue, étaient revenus efficacement à la charge). Vous semblez tout de même avoir une relation qui sort de l'ordinaire, tous les deux...

Inutile de préciser qu'elle parlait à Hisagi de Sayu. Mais comme son ton n'était plus moqueur mais davantage amicalement curieux, Hisagi accepta de parler.

\- Ah... C'est une longue histoire semée d'embûches...  
\- Mais... Tu l'aimes ?, ne put se retenir de demander Renji, incrédule.  
\- Abarai-kun !, explosa Hisagi. Bien sûr que non, je ne l'aime pas !

Puis, fronçant les sourcils :

\- Enfin, si... Mais pas comme la plupart des personnes l'entende...

Matsumoto et Renji avaient un peu de mal à suivre et leurs expressions le reflétaient à merveille. Alors Hisagi soupira et prit sur lui de mettre un terme à tout ça.

\- Comprenez qu'Itami-chan n'est pour moi ni une petite sœur, ni un espoir d'amour, ni une amie.  
\- La pauvre..., commenta Renji. Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, alors...  
\- Ta gueule ! Ce que je veux dire, reprit Hisagi une fois calmé, c'est qu'elle est une personne qui m'est très précieuse, mais sans correspondre pour autant à aucun de ces clichés. Savoir qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est heureuse me suffit. Je fais ma vie et elle fait la sienne. Je ne suis pas là pour la surveiller et ne pas la voir pendant un moment ne me dérange pas. Qu'elle sache que si elle a besoin de moi ou qu'elle a un problème, je serai toujours là pour l'aider et la défendre me va parfaitement. C'est tout.  
\- Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est déjà pas mal, conclut Matsumoto.  
\- Sixième division en vue !, lança soudain Renji. Allez, j'vous quitte ici. Bonne soirée !  
\- A toi aussi, Abarai-kun, répondirent Matsumoto et Hisagi qui poursuivirent leur marche jusqu'à leurs divisions respectives.

* * *

 **Note :** Bonne journée et à bientôt pour la suite ;)


End file.
